


I'll Come Back To You

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dying Dean, Gen, Major Character Injury, Sentimental, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A First World War drabble. I've used Dean and Sam here as the characters in a tribute to all the young men who died so long ago but that we will never forget. Sorry it's very sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Back To You

“I’ll come back to you.” Dean murmured the words to himself as his consciousness ebbed. He recalled his younger brother’s tear-stained face as he watched him go.

“I’ll come home, I’ll come back Sammy, I promise.” But the muddy ground was so cold, the smell of blood was so strong, the numbness in his body was so profound he knew. He knew he wouldn’t keep his promise.

In his last moments he prayed that the war would be over before Sam was old enough to enlist. Dean died on November the 10th, 1918, not knowing his prayer had been answered.


End file.
